It is well known that the performance of brake systems which comprise a friction pad bearing against a braking surface deteriorates as temperature of the brake system increases. It is therefore desirable to cool brake systems to optimise performance.
Various methods have been proposed for this purpose. For example, with disc brake systems, which comprise planar brake pads and a disc brake rotor, it is known to ventilate the system by drilling holes through the rotor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,882 B2 the Patentee proposes attaching a heat exchanger to the callipers of a bicycle disc brake system.
In sealed wet brake systems in which friction pads and braking surfaces are enclosed within an oil filled cavity, it is known to pass the oil through a radiator to effect cooling.
The present invention was developed to attempt to cool a brake system by providing a fluid cooled housing (or a wall thereof) which houses or is part of the brake system.